A little game of truth or dare?
by Cryingwind
Summary: A short story about what would happen if A few CB characters and a few HP characters ever met and played truth or dare. Slash warning.
1. PArt one

**A Little Game of truth or dare**

Written by Butterbeer and Firewhiskey

Time is a funny thing. It messes with your brains and emotions. It can turn a book worm into a sex craving fool. It can make a hair dyed outcast an up tight snob, and it can even bring love. Charlie and his two female friends Olivia and Emma walked into the king's room for homework time. A few new faces strayed around the table. One that stood out most was a lanky bald boy. Charlie starred for a few seconds then sat down and pulled out his homework. Manfred had yet to shown up. Charlie shot a few strange glances at the lanky bald kid. Charlie looked at Emma and raised his eyebrows. Emma giggled at his expense. Finally the bald kid said something.

"Mock me one more time and see what happens" His faced turned red. Charlie found it kind of funny and with out thinking opened his mouth.

"MOCK" He shouted.

"Your loss" shouted the lanky boy. He threw his hands facing Charlie and His 2 friends. Suddenly they had the sensation of falling off a building.

They finally hit the ground, or whatever it was. Charlie looked around EVERYTHING was white, actually nothing was white. It was like being on a blank piece of white paper. There was nothing there at all. Only white. 3 other Teenagers were there. One had incredibly messy brown hair, the other had red hair and was very tall, and the other had jet black hair and glasses.

"Um….Hi" said Charlie.

"Hello?" said the girl with brown hair.

"Who are you guys?" asked Charlie.

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry, and that red headed prat is Ron" said the brown haired girl.

"I'm not a PRAT" yelled Ron.

"Who are you guys?" said the boy named Harry.

"I'm Charlie that is Emma and Olivia" Said Charlie.

"How'd you guys get here?" asked Ron.

"Some stupid bald kid. You guys?" Said Charlie.

"Ron BROKE our time turner. Now were stuck in a time before time" grunted Hermione.

"Uh Oh" sighed Emma. Harry smiled.

"Well what have you guys been doing to pass the time?" asked Olivia.

"Playing truth or dare. Want to join in?" asked Ron.

"Yeah why not" said Charlie. The six characters sat in a circle.

They all looked around. A feeling of Shyness yet relaxation fell upon them. If a good writer like J.K or Jenny Nimmo were writing this they would have a plan how to get back to their present time, but we all can't be amazingly gifted.

Harry sort of thought that, that Emma girl was cute. 'Ok I admit she isn't cute, SHE IS HOT!' thought Harry. Emma gazed at Ron with passion. Ron stared at Charlie. 'How could such a skinny boy be such a babe?' Hermione look at Charlie. Although he looked young there was something about him that made her smile. Olivia looked at the people she stereotyped as losers. None of them added up to Asa's good looks and charm. Charlie tried to fight his passionate feelings for Olivia. Oh this will be interesting.

"Okay, Ron truth or dare?" asked Harry.

"Um…Make it truth" said Ron.

"Who do you think is the hottest person in this white space thing?" asked Harry. Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"Um….Olivia" Ron lied. Charlie looked angrily at Olivia who looked quite pleased with her self.

"Charlie Truth or dare?" asked Ron.

"Dare" said Charlie.

"I dare you to kiss Harry" said Ron. Charlie's face twisted into disgust.

"I want to pass" said Charlie.

"Fine Chicken, buck buck buck little chicken boy" said Ron.

"FINE" yelled Charlie. He leanded over and kissed Harry.

"What the hell is wrong with you" yelled Harry.

"I don't know?" said Charlie.

"You stuck your tongue into my mouth, and all you can say is I don't know" said Harry.

"Emma truth or dare?" asked Charlie.

"Um….truth" said Emma.

"Who do you think is the hottest person in the room?"

"Ron" she said. Ron blushed.

"Hermione truth or dare" said Emma

"Dare" said Hermione Knowing that she was going to regret what she just said.

"I dare you to kiss HARRY!" announced Emma.

'I knew it' thought Hermione.

"Are you serious?" said Hermione.

"Dead" said Emma.

"O.K." said Hermione swallowing sharply.

"Lets get this over with" said Harry.

They both leaned in and soon a simple truth or dare question became a wrap around French kiss. Oh I wish I was Hermione at this second. They quickly pulled away and blushed at each other. Ron giggled like he was a girl or something. 'Sometimes I would swear Ron is swinging differently then me' thought Harry.

"Okay Harry, truth or dare?" Asked Hermione.

"Truth" Said Harry.

"Did you ever kill anybody?" Asked Hermione.

"NO!" shouted Harry.

The room sat quiet. A few rounds of truth or dare had brought out the worst in everybody.

"Okay um everybody pick a partner they DO NOT know" Ordered Hermione.

The groups were Harry and Emma, Charlie and Ron, Hermione and Olivia. The groups of 2 each spread far out to get to know each other better.

Meanwhile at Bloors Academy

Manfred walked into the king's room. He gave a glance around noticing that Bone and his 2 friends were missing.

"Where are Bone and the other 2?" Asked Manfred.

"That stupid bald kid made them disappear or something" Said Asa.

"Jim Slim! Get out in the hall way NOW" Shouted Manfred. The two sat out in the hallway.

"You need to get them back. As much as I would like Bone nonexistent we can't risk it" Said Manfred.

"Okay give me a few hours to find a way for them to get back here" Said Jim

"Okay" said Manfred.

A/N: Kay If you want to know what happens review. If we don't get at least 7 reviews we wont finish this story.


	2. Part 2 aka the end

A/N: omg guys we are so sorry it took so long to review. One of us moved away and we just now had time to finish it. I hope you guys don't hate us. Well enjoy the last half of the story.

Back in the white space thingy Harry and Emma sat across each other their legs folded. Emma who hated silence decided to start a conversation.

"So, Um, I'm eleven years old, how old are you?" She asked. Harry pondered.

"Wow, I'm eleven too!" Harry exclaimed. He knew he shouldn't have lied but she was hot!

"You look older than eleven?" Emma questioned. Harry nodded slowly.

"I'm tall for my age…" He said.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Emma asked, obviously seeking conversation.

"I'm the Gryffindor seeker." Harry said proudly. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck is that?" she asked.

"I seek for Gryffindor," he explained.

"What?" She asked, getting annoyed. Harry sighed.

"I PLAY QUIDDITCH!" he yelled. From afar the other couples looked at him.

"What is that?" Emma blinked. Harry giving up hope of impressing Emma shook his head.

"It's nothing a girl like you would understand."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emma snapped. Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"Um, I didn't mean it like it sounded, it's just we're a little different."

"It's because I'm white isn't it?" she asked. Harry blinked at her.

"Um, I'm white too…" He said. Emma allowed her mouth to drop.

"You could always be a Michael Jackson case, for all I know." She said. Harry stood up and placed a hand on his hip.

"Oh no you didn't," Harry snapped, sounding like a girl. Emma jumped up.

"Oh yes I did," she said mocking Harry.

"Uh, you bitch!" He snapped.

"Boo you whore." Emma yelled. Harry and Emma began to engage in a hideous cat fight. Swatting each others hands back and forth.

Mean while Ron and Charlie were sitting in awkward silence as Ron rubbed Charlie's leg up and down passionately. Charlie no longer being able to control his temper turned to Ron.

"Dude, you know I'm eleven, right?" Charlie asked. Ron gazed at Charlie dreamily.

"Age is just a number," Ron said softly, as He leaned towards Charlie.

"Well, I'm also straight." Charlie said. Ron giggled.

"I can change that."

"Um, you're not my type." Charlie said, running out of excuses. Ron blushed.  
"Don't worry; no one has to find out. Look there's a private piece of white space over there." Ron pointed. Ron starred at Charlie undressing him with his eyes. Charlie took in a deep breath.

"Um, why are you starring at me?" Charlie asked. Ron held up his hand.

"Shh, I'm having a fantasy." He whispered. Charlie slowly scooted a few feet away.

"Um, well, what's you're favorite color?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"What ever color your briefs are." Ron said. Charlie pulled up his boxers slightly.

"Well, there sort of purpilish-HEY!" Charlie yelled realizing he was only adding to Ron's fantasy.

So as Ron "flirted" with Charlie, Olivia and Hermione were having sophisticated conversation about books. Well sort of….

"-And last year I read, 'Beasts and Bogart's 2' it was only 5007 pages. I read it in a week's time. Oh I also read, 'Life with Nicholas Flammel' which was personally exasperating if I do say so myself. Oh yeah and then there was, 'Humans and-." Hermione was cut off by Olivia.

"SHUT UP! Do you ever shut up?! Books this, books that. You know there is more to life than school, books and learning!" shouted Olivia very annoyed.

"There is?' Hermione said questionably.

"Yes there is. What about boys? Do you ever think about them?" Olivia said. 'How can someone so smart be so stupid about some things?' thought Olivia not daring to say it out loud.

"So you want to talk about boys, huh?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, thank god you have finally come to you senses!" said Olivia calming down.

"Who do you like in this land before time?" questioned Hermione.

"No one. There is this boy back home that I like…sort of."

"Oh, do tell," Said Hermione. Olivia gazed into space.

"Well, he's powerful: he can turn into a beast. Oh, he's very sly: he has all these cool disguises. Um, he has the most gorgeous yellow eyes. And he used to be evil, but he helped Charlie and I in our last adventure…" As Olivia went on for about an hour Hermione tried her hardest to act interested, but her butt was becoming numb and her brain was slowly dieing.

Suddenly the boring discussion was interrupted but a screaming Charlie running past them with Ron right behind him.

"Come back sugar cakes," Ron yelled. Charlie put on some speed.

"Somebody help meeeeee," Charlie screamed, wearily. Hermione and Olivia starred at each other.

"Should we help him?" Hermione asked.

"No, he's the one who got us here I the first place." Olivia grunted. Hermione pondered for a moment.

"I always knew there was something different about Ron, he always insisted on sitting next to Harry during meals, train rides, and well everything else. I never want to know what happened under that table." Hermione shook her head disposing of the creepy image.

Meanwhile at Boors academy, Jim Slim paced back and forth in his dorm room. He could only retrieve them if they were alone, because if someone was with them they would come too, and a lot of people got lost in different dimensions and times. As paced faster her tripped forward and hit his chin on the hard wood floor. (Don't ask, I just felt that I needed to put that in there. Ha ha he fell…..back to the story)

Jim decided he had to risk it. So as he extended his lanky arms a powerful white light flashed before his eyes and six teenagers appeared. Two were running in circles, another two were swatting each other, and the last pair were gazing into space like they had been drugged up.

"Dude, I'm never smoking anything white ever again." Olivia muttered. Hermione nodded slowly. Harry stopped and starred at the girls.

"You smoked something! And you didn't share?" He asked. Hermione blinked uneasily.

"Um, we did share….with each other."

"Who the hell are you three?" Asked Jim, as her pointed to the three HP characters. Ron smiled.

"Hey, your kind of cute." He said to Jim. Jim blushed and looked away.

"Yay, we're back!" shouted Emma. Harry's eyes grew big (like those cute anime characters)

"We're not." He cried. Suddenly Jim pulled out his pink Motorola razor flip phone with unlimited texting.

"Here call your parents." Jim said. Harry broke out in tears.

"I don't have any parents." He yelled.

"Okay…" said Jim.

"I don't have parents because I'm white." Harry whined.

"Harry, I'm white and I have parents!" yelled Ron. Harry shrugged.

"Back to the subject of going home," Jim said. Hermione took the pink Motorola razor flip phone with unlimited texting and called Dumbledore on his 2003 Verizon flip phone covered with Wal-Mart stickers.

"Hey D, can you come pick us up, we're at that creep school with all the endowed kids?" Hermione asked. There was a response and then Hermione hung up the pink Motorola razor flip phone with unlimited texting. Slowly the HP characters started to fade into thin air.

"Charlie, I will never forget our time together." Ron yelled before they were fully gone.

"Well, that was weird." Emma said.

"Anyone up for a turkey sandwich?" Charlie asked.

"Hell, yeah," said Olivia.

"Wait!" Emma yelled. Everyone starred at her.

"What?" Jim asked.

"Does it have mayo?" Emma asked.

"Well, Duh!" Olivia said.

"Okay, I'm in." they all walked off to get a turkey sandwich with Mayo. And I suppose that's the end to possibly one of the most poorly written HP CB stories ever. So I suggest you grab a turkey sandwich-with Mayo, and review a fabulous story.

A/N: Well I told you it wasn't that great but I hope it satisfied you. Thanks for all the reviews it means a lot to us.


End file.
